Winx Club - Episode 605/Script
The Golden Auditorium Intro/Recap Narrator: The dark magic unleashed onto Linphea College force the Winx to return to Alfea. Everyone took training seriously expect for Nex and Roy who concentrated on competing for Aisha's affection. The crew return to Linphea College where Flora earned her Bloomix transformation, however Selina continues to bring more fabled creatures to life. Scene: Linphea College Stella: Aisha, come on, it's time to go now! Aisha: Don't worry guys, I'll be back! Stella: Run! Run! Run! Let's go! Tecna: Phew, that was close! Musa: No joke, this is serious! Tecna: And we only have a piece of the Dragon's Flame. Flora: Don't forget me Winx, together with my Bloomix, we can face off those witches and their little flying monsters. Flora: Helia and Riven, there's right one above you! Get him out of us! Thoren: I'm ready for you guy. Sweet. Musa: Run! Tecna: Musa, any ideas? Musa: Maybe he should appreciate some classic rock. Let me know, how do you like this? *The Flying Basilisk hears music and falls down to the ground.* Musa: Or maybe he's into reggae. Flora: Get away from my friends! Uhhh! Stella: Uhh! Ahh! *The Flying Basilisks flying all around the place.* Stella: Their everywhere! Aisha: And headed this way! Stella: What do we do now? Aisha: Do you remember the triple back flip? *Flashback: Aisha is doing the triple back flip.* Aisha: Yeah! Scene: Linphea College Stella: Yeah, I'm ready! Aisha: Then, let's do this! *Stella and Aisha does the triple back flip.* Stella: Yeah! *The Flying Basilisks turned into stone.* Stella: Uh! *The Flying Basilisks has been broken into pieces.* Aisha: Way to go, Stella, that was incredible. Stella and Aisha: Yeah! Stella: Thanks! I learn the from the best, Aisha. *Stella and Aisha transform.* Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! *End of transformation.* Student #1: Oh! Student #2: Huuhhh! They transform. Student #1: But how? Flora: Their bravery and quick thinking earn them their Bloomix power. Aisha: Okay get ready, Stella, here comes another one! Stella: Right! I'm on it. Ray of Pure Light! *Stella shoots a light beam making all the Flying Basilisks disappear and turn the students, Roy and Nex back to normal.* Witch #1: You're not going anywhere, Flora. Flora: I know, but you are. Lilac Vortex! *Flora shoots a beam sending all the Witches back to Cloud Tower.* Miele: I have the coolest sister! Scene: Outside Cloud Tower *Bloom and Icy continue to fight.* Bloom: Grrr... Ahh! You better watch yourself Icy! Ha! Icy: Haha, what a joke. Bloom: Oh, yeah. Maybe you think that's funny. *Points at witches who are retreating.* Icy: Hey, they're going the wrong way! Bloom: Lost your backup, Icy? *Darcy and Stormy comes along and Icy, Darcy and Stormy grunts. Aisha comes along.* Aisha: Time to pack it up and move along. Darcy: I was grown tired of this place anyway. Stormy: Ha! Aisha: And we're grown tired of you! Icy: Fine! Huh! Later, first let's give them something to remember us by. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy flew away. A lightning strikes at the Winx.* Aisha: Morphix Cloud! *Aisha creates a cloud-shaped Morphix shield.* Stella: Ohh, Aisha that was incredible! Aisha: We did it! Stella: Woah, ooh! Stella and Aisha: Haha! Scene: Linphea College *The Students of Linphea College are celebrating.* Student #1: You saved Linphea College. *One of the clap her hands.* Student #2: And saved us from living rock solid. Bloom: Everybody is to thank. Aisha: We fought together and together we won. *Miele and Flora hugged each other.* Miele: Oh, Flora. Flora: I'm so proud of you. Miele: I'm no longer just your little sister, right? Flora: Right, you're also an incredibly brave fairy. *Miele and Flora hugged each other again.* Flora: Think we can do this again soon? Without all of the fighting and turning into stone, of course. *Miele is wiping off her tears.* Miele: I'm counting on it. Scene: History of Magic Classroom *The Students are talking.* Bloom: Where's Daphne? This is her class. Stella: Ever since we left Linphea college all I can think of is... Bloom: That if we all act together, then no goal is impossible. Stella: Yeah, that's too, but even more importantly... Flora: Yeah? Aisha Uhm? *All of the girls are looking at Stella.* Stella: That even a battle can bring inspiration! Winx! I present you my new collection of hats. *Stella creates hats for the Winx.* Stella: Hat gear in flight. Musa: Hey, I can't see. Stella: I know, aren't they outrageous? Bloom: Ah ! Uhm... Stella: I guess you're not ready for such advanced designs. *Bloom takes her hat.* Bloom: Maybe not, but you are. Incoming! *Bloom threw her hat to Stella.* Stella: Uh! Ah! *The Winx laughs. Stella makes the hat disappear.* Griselda: What's going on? Where is Professor Daphne? *Daphne came along.* Daphne: Right here! I'm sorry I'm late, but I have great news. Griselda: Well, do tell! We're waiting. Daphne: I have received a special invitation to visit the Golden Auditorium with the class. *Musa holds the invitation.* Musa: The most exclusive music college in the whole Magic Dimension!? Flora: And we get to come? Daphne: Of course! It will be a great opportunity to better explore the subjects we covered. Winx: Yeah! Yeah! Yes! Musa: No way! This is the best news ever. I can't wait! Haha! Uh! Scene: Red Foundation's Courtyard *Riven is practicing his boomerang and grunts.* *The phone is ringing.* Riven: '''Huh? *He answers the call.* '''Musa: '''Hey, Riven. It's me, Musa. '''Riven: Hi, What's up? Scene: Musa and Tecna's Bedroom Musa: '''We've all been invited to the Golden Auditorium. We leave tomorrow. Scene: Red Foundation Courtyard '''Riven: Alright. Cool. Cool. *Practicing his boomerang.* Scene: Musa and Tecna's Bedroom: Musa: 'Yeah, Riven. It's the place I'm always talking to you about. Remember? '''Riven: '''I'm just... just focused on my training right now. *Musa sighs.* '''Riven: '''I want to step it up and be more of a leader at the Red Fountain. *Tecna in her computer.* '''Musa: '''Good luck with that. Bye. *Hangs up the phone.* Honestly, why do I even try anymore? Tecna, what do you think? *Tecna doesn't answer.* '''Musa: ' *Sarcastic.* Oh, that's so interesting, thank you for such thoughtful input. *Musa's taking her guitar.* '''Musa: '''Don't worry about me, I'll just be over here, alone. *Musa's playing her guitar gentle strumming.* '''Tecna: '''Can you not play that now? *Musa's stops playing.* '''Musa: '''You have got to be kidding me. '''Tecna: '''Musa, I'm trying to solve a complicated algorithm. '''Musa: '''Well, I'm not a fan of your alga-thingy, why don't you not do that now? '''Tecna: '''Because an algorithm doesn't make any noise! '''Musa: And what? My music is just noise to you? Scene: Outside of Musa and Tecna's Bedroom *Bloom is coming to Musa's and Tecna's bedroom.* Tecna: ' Maybe I don't want a front row seat to the Musa solo tour every single day. '''Musa: ' I can't believe you just said that! Singing is like breathing to me! *Bloom's entering the room.* Scene: Musa and Tecna's Bedroom '''Bloom: Guys, what's going on? Tecna: ' I have to study for a technomagic exam, and she's putting on this tortured artist routine, ugh! '''Musa: ' The only thing tortured is your inability to relax! 'Bloom: ' I've never seen you two like this before. '''Musa: '''Luckily were going to the Golden Auditorium tomorrow, that will cheer me up. *The pixies are entering the room.* '''Caramel: '''That fight was so loud. '''Cherie: '''Come on, guys, we need to do something. Scene: Hallway of the Golden Auditorium *Delicate piano music.* '''Musa: Wow, this place is amazing, there is so much to look at, and we just got here. *Indistinct conversations.* A Golden Auditorium student: I'm hungry, you want to hit the cafeteria? A green-haired Golden Auditorium: ' Hey there! '''A purple-haired Golden Auditorium: ' Hi! '''Musa: Wow, Chack out those statues! *Looking at the statues.* Musa: That's conductor Salamandro. *Points a statue.* Musa: And that's Iafobus, a famous violinist, one of the first. *Points another statue.* Daphne: Very good, Musa! *Daphne gasps.* Daphne: Deletta! *Deletta's entering the room.* Deletta: It's been ages! *Daphne's hugging Deletta.* Deletta: Oh, hello Daphne! Daphne: Winx, this is Deletta, the auditorium's headmistress. Delatta: Welcome Winx, we are honored to have you here in our school. *The Winx are bowing.* Deletta: May I speak to you privately? Daphne: Of course. *To the Winx.* Daphne: Go ahead and start exploring, I'll meet up with you when we're through. Bloom: Okay, Daphne! Musa: Let's go, there's so much to see. Deletta: I heard what happened at Linphea College. Daphne: The Trix, they're back. Deletta: With even darker magic, something seems off to me. Daphne: I agree, and we need to figure it out before they attack again. Scene: Cloud Tower *Thunder crashing.* Icy: ' Poof! And out of nowhere, some of those Winx just got a new power, what's the deal with that anyway? Ugh! *To Selina.* '''Icy: ' I need you to step it up for our next storytime, and make it interesting! '''Selina: I can do that. Icy: The Legendarium is still no match for the Winx. Sisters, on to the next magic college! Selina: Hmm... *Selina Opens the Legendarium.* *It's going to Acheron's page.* *Selina gasps.* Acheron: I'm watching you, Selina, you're getting stronger. Selina: Acheron! I promise I will not let you down. Scene: Auditorium of the Golden Auditorium *A blue-haired girl is playing the violin.* Amore: Stella, follow me! *Flying toward some instruments and laughs.* Amore: Look! *Stella runs to the piano.* Stella: This piano is so sleek, magnifique! Musa: That's the golden grand piano of the Mallorix fairies. *Stella laughs and keys striking the piano while it making colors.* Musa: See? each sound is a spring color! Aisha:'''What about this violin? '''Musa: Try it and you'll see, it's a magi-violin *Aisha plays the violin a vibrant orchestral music.* Cherie: Bravo! How lovely. Musa: I'm so glad you like it, Cherie. *Bloom and Flora are looking at instruments.* Caramel: Why was the Auditorium built so far away from everything? Musa: Legend has it that deep underground there is a cave system... Tecna: Allegedly, just saying. Musa: Where the Pandemonium sprites lived. Amore: Who are they? Musa: Mischievous creatures, whose loud shrieks could break a 100 glasses! Scene: Cloud Tower Selina: Mhm, interesting. "Once upon the time, evil sprites were trapped in the labyrinth system of caves and every night they would try to escape." Legendarium! Pandemonium Sprites! You are now free to drown out the Winx with your terrible screams. Scene: Pandemonium's Cave *Pandemonium Sprites appear out of nowhere in the Pandemonium's Cave.* Scene: Auditorium of the Golden Auditorium Stella: Wow, check this out! Musa: Tecna, I would appreciate if you took more of the interest in this place. Tecna: Good grief! Who says I'm not, Musa? Musa: Me. I am. You have yet to enjoy yourself here. Tecna: My current mood does not lend itself to pleasantries of enjoyment. Cherie: Yech, so it continues. Caramel: I have an idea! *Starts playing on the organ.* Musa: What are you doing, Cara? Tecna: Ah, be careful! *Caramel gets soaked into one of the organ's pipe.* Cherie: Ah! She's been soaked into the keyboard! Amore: We have to go help her! *Pixies fly into the pipe to help Caramel, soon after that they burst out of the pipe and land on a floor.* Tecna: Uh! *Pixies and Winx laugh. Suddenly, they hear Pandemonium Sprites.* Tecna: What is that sound? More rare instruments? Bloom: I'm afraid, that's not it, Tecna. Musa: Ha? It's the Pandemonium Sprites! *Students cover their ears.* Student: Ah! Get out of here! *Winx cover their ears as well.* Bloom: Mhm! Magic Winx Sirenix! *Bloom's transformation sequence starts.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon's Flame! *Transformation sequence ends.* Stella, Aisha and Flora: *Simultaneously.* Magic Winx Bloomix! *Flora's, Stella's and Aisha's transformation sequence starts.* Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! *Transformation sequence ends.* Bloom: Get these little guys out of here! *Girls charge at the sprites but sprites repel them.* Flora: They shooting sound waves! Aisha: Water Bolt! *Attacks the sprites but it has no effect on them.* Aisha: It didn't work! *Sprites counterattack knocking them all down.* Stella: Yikes! Bloom:'''Oh! '''Flora: Wow! Aisha: Aw! Musa: The Pandemonium scream knock them out! Tecna: It's just you and me now! We have no choice but to avoid their attacks! *They jump back away from the sound waves.* Musa: We must get rid of them as soon as possible! Tecna: Any ideas? Musa: We'll use music as a bait. *Summons a flute and starts singing on it thus baiting the sprites into the caves.* Scene: Pandemonium's Cave Tecna: Follow me! *Tecna, Musa and Pixies followed by Pandemonium Sprites run through the caves.* Tecna: It's working, Musa! Musa: We need to get as far as the Pandemonium cave! *Tecna geo scans environment.* Tecna: According to the depth scanner there is a place that meets topographical requirements! Musa: Break it down for me, girl! Tecna: The cave is that way! Musa: Ah! I see it! What would I do without you, Tecna! You and your depth-thingy. *Both giggle. Everyone stops as they get to them middle of the cave.* Tecna: Oh. Musa: Check it out. Lockette: Oh, wow, look! The Pandemonium Cave! Musa: Columns and stalactites hold sounds that have been trapped for centuries! Chatta: Here come those tone-deaf terrors! Musa: They know better than go back and there. Tecna: So now what? *Sprites start screaming causing ceiling above to crumble.* Chatta: Wel they're in the cave now! And so are we! Tecna: If only there was a way to overpower them. Musa: What about my voice? Tecna: Yes! And these acoustics make your voice even louder! Sing! Musa: Let me just save that request for a sec, okay! *Starts singing. That protects them from the Sprites.* Tecna: That was amazing, Musa! Musa: Thanks for believing in me, Tecna. *Hugs her.* *Suddenly purple aura appears around them.* Tecna: Ah! Musa: Wow! *Transformation sequence starts.* Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *Transformation sequence ends.* Cherie: Tecna! Musa! You have the Bloomix power! Musa: Sweet! Now let's start to turn the volume down on this cracking. Tecna: If you sing again I can use my new powers to make it even louder. Harmony Blast! *Creates large amount of satellites to amp up Musa's voice.* Musa: Crystal Voice! *Starts singing once again. This time, her soundwaves completely destroy Sprites. Tecna: We did it, Musa! *Musa laughs.* Scene: Hallway of the Golden Auditorium Deletta: Winx, we are eternally grateful. Thank you so much for saving our college. Musa and Tecna, you've discovered the only way to defeat the Pandemonium Sprites. *Tecna and Musa chuckle.* Deletta: And in doing so you composed a beautiful song that will forever echo throw our halls. *As she said that Musa's voice is indeed echoing throw the halls.* Daphne: I can't believe you two came up with this in the midst of such pandemonium. Musa: Well, it was Tecna's idea. Tecna: No, it was all you, Musa! Bloom: Now that's arguing I can handle! *Everyone's giggling. Students of the Auditorium congratulate them.* Student: Yeah, well done, Winx! Scene: Musa and Tecna's Bedroom *Bloom once again approaches Tecna's and Musa's bedroom.* Tecna: Musa, you better not playing guitar... Bloom: Uh, not again... *Opens the door.* Musa: I know, not until you plug it... Tecna: ... into the amplifier, I created for you. *Both giggle.* Musa: For sure! I can wait to hear how it sounds throw my headphones. *Bloom calmed down closes the door and returns to her business.* Scene: Outside of Eraklyon Institute *Cloud Tower is right above Eraklyon Institute and projecting lightning bolts at it.* *Trix appear.* Icy: The Winx can have the Golden Auditorium. This attack will be far more entertaining. *Students try to fly away in terror.* Darcy: Hm, look at them run. Stormy: Like little ants in the rain. Uh-ha. Icy: Eraklyon students! Obey all that is Cloud Tower! *Diaspro approaches them.* Icy: Seriously? Who dares to challenge our power? Mhm? Diaspro: I'm not here to challenge your power I'm here to make it stronger. I want in. Icy: That's music to my ears. *Laughs. Screen fades to black.* Ending Narrator: Preparation for the celebration of Daphne, the Crown Princess of Dominio, are in full swing and Bloom is happy for her sister. However, a familiar face return to aid and fight against the Winx. Meanwhile, all eyes are on the battle for Bloom's powerful Dragon's Flame. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts